Forever in a day
by ponys5
Summary: What will Tess do after she loses her soul mate,husband and best friend in a tragic accident? After the new comer from Killarney rocks up will she learn to let go or will she hold on forever? All will be revealed! So this is my third McLeods Daughters fan fiction please read and review and tell me what you think would really love some feedback :) Hope you all enjoy xx :)
1. Chapter 1-New beginnings

She smiles over at her husband as they drive up the long drive way she wheels her window down breathing in the fresh country air after being in the hospital for the past week. She looks back into the back seat and she smiles down at her little girl fast asleep in the little baby seat that she and her husband had bought 9 months ago. He smiles at his amazing wifey thinking how lucky he is to finally have this amazing stubborn woman as his darling wifey and his baby girl both in his life. They pull up out the front of the big farm with her sister and his brother waiting for them to arrive as soon as they pull up Claire is straight around to the side her baby niece was in.

Charlotte then comes running out yelling "AUNTY TESSY, UNCLE NICKY, and COUSIN.

Nick and Tess look at each other and giggle to say as if they were finally home. They then share a passionate kiss.

Alex crosses his arms "Yeah, yeah there's plenty of time for that later come on kids."

They separate from their kiss giggling. They walk inside hand in hand. Claire carrying in their baby girl all the girls harp up to greet Nick and Tess Kate looks at them "Where's Louise?"

Nick smiles "Is that all you people care about now nah Claire's bringing her in."

Claire walks through the door with the precious little girl Jodi stands up and takes her from Claire "So this is my little niece."

Tess smiles "Yeah."

Jodi smiles at the little girl and sits down with her. Nick kisses Tess on the cheek "You're beautiful and so is our little girl."

Tess smiles "I love you."

Jodi looks up from her little niece "If you ever need someone to baby sit I'm here."

Tess and Nick giggle "Thanks Jodes."

Nick sighs with a smile "She's perfect isn't she?"

The girls all nod Kate clears her throat "Aren't you gonna share her around Jode?"

Jodi sighs "Yeah I suppose."

She hands the little girl to Kate she smiles as the baby wraps her finger around Kate's Nick takes Tess' hand and leads her out the door "Where are we going?"

Nick smiles at her and opens his passenger door "Hop in."

Tess climbs into the Ute as he trails off she looks at him "Where are we going."

Nick smirks "It's a surprise ok."

She giggles "Ok."

Nick pulls up at the run way Tess looks at him "I'm not getting in one of those."

Nick smiles "Come on beautiful trust me."

Tess smiles "You're lucky I love you."

He nods "Come on planes waiting."

She nods at her husband with a nervous smirk Nick giggles at his wife as they both climb out of the Ute. Tess looks down at all the beautiful scenery "Where are we going?"

Nick smiles "Close your eyes." Tess sighs as she closes her eyes and the plane lands Nick helps Tess out of the plane with her eyes closed he leads her through a bunch of weeds and two a beautiful big shady tree where two horses stood.

Nick takes his hands away from Tess' eyes "Open beautiful."

Tess sighs "You bought me all the way here in a plane so I could ride Oscar?"

Nick smiles "Yeah sure come on."

Tess sighs as she climbs up and onto Oscar as Nick climbs onto Chester they ride down a beautiful shady dirt road with the autumn leaves falling it was perfect Nick pulls up Chester as Tess pulls up Oscar they hop off Nick covers Tess' eyes again "Come on."

They walk a little into a paddock of lavender until they met another beautiful tree Nick places his hands from his wife's eyes down to her waist "Open."

She opens her eyes standing before her was a beautifully set up picnic.

Tess smiles "Is this the same paddock we broke down at after the B&S."

He nods "Yeah and we had our first dance before we were married."

Tess smiles. Nick turns on the CD player that was sitting there as the music escapes the player and moves with the wind Tess sighs "This is our song to."

He bites his lip with a smirk "Ah yeah."

She smiles and shakes her head "How do you do it?"

Nick shrugs as he moves closer to his wife and takes her into his embrace while they dance around in the paddock Tess giggles at her husband "I love you."

He smiles "I love you too."

Alex walks through the door and smiles as he sees Claire holding their baby niece he smiles at how his wife is so peaceful looking and quiet with their baby niece that has both her father and uncle wrapped around her little finger already. Claire looks up and smiles "Hey you."

He smiles "Hey beautiful. How's the little one."

Claire sighs "Perfect can we have another one?"

Alex bit his lip "But we have Charlotte."

Claire smiles "No Alex I mean one of our own mine and yours not Peters."

Alex smiles "Really?"

She nods "Yes really and I think Charlottes taken a complete new turn of the big sister thing since Lou was born."

He kisses her "Ok we will start trying."

She smiles "Fantastic."

Alex sighs "Where's our younger siblings?"

Claire smiles "Nick took Tess out to where they danced that first night."

Alex nods "My brothers a genius."

Claire nods "Yeah he is."

Tess giggles "Thank you."

He smiles back at his wife "Its ok anything for you and besides I thought after being locked up in that hospital for a week you needed this."

She kisses his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2-Trying

A year passes by quicker than expected Claire was in her last month of being pregnant with her second child. Tess sits in the bathroom holding her husband's hand waiting for the results of her test the results that they had been waiting to come up onto that stick for months but they always fail. Tess uncovers the test as tears sting her eyes and only one line appears Nick cuddles his wife she stands there in shock thinking that this month would be the one "I'm sorry Nick."

Nick shakes his head "It isn't your fault."

She sighs as Nick kisses her cheek "Come on beautiful lets go and enjoy our baby girl's birthday." Tess nods as she throws the test in the bin and swipes past Nick, Nick try's to take her into his embrace but she manages to jolt out of it. As the party goes on around her Tess can't stand seeing her sister pregnant the pain and sorrow she feels for herself and Nick is just too much as she struts of inside Alex looks at Claire, Claire sighs "She didn't even hear a word I was saying."

Alex sighs "Maybe her and Nick had an argument she hasn't talked to him all day actually she hasn't spoken to anyone."

Claire nods as she gets up out of her seat as Tess slopes around the kitchen Claire raises her eye brows at her "What's wrong?"

Tess sighs "Nothing."

Claire rolls her tongue along her teeth "Clearly something is you've been acting funny all morning."

Tess turns around from the sink "Me and Nick have been trying for a baby."

Claire nods "Yeah it takes time Tess you can't expect to fall pregnant after a month. I mean Alex and I started trying in June last year it took us 3 months.

Tess shakes her head "We've been trying for six months... Tears well up in her eyes and trickle down her small soft cheeks tears of pain, guilt, hurt and sorrow "I feel like it's my fault because I know how much Nick wants to be a Father again and me a Mother but month after month week after week nothing happens and..."

Tess starts to cry Claire takes Tess into her embrace "Shh Tess its ok it will happen and when it does you and Nick will be glad you didn't give up."

Tess looks at her sister with Smokey red eyes as more tears spill out Nick walks through the door "I'll take it from here thanks Claire."

Claire nods as she pulls away from Tess and Nick cuddles his wife he kisses the top of her head breathing in the fresh smell of her shampoo and conditioner and all the other beautiful senses that his amazing wife carries with her "Its ok beautiful it will happen."

Tess looks up at her husband "I'm sorry."

He shakes his head "Tess we will make it through this it'll be ok we will have another little baby it may not be this month it may not be next but we will make it through this ok."

She nods "But I feel like it's my fault Nick like it will never happen and I feel this pain that feels like a burning in my heart Nick to feel that I disappoint you every month..."

Tess is cut off by her tears as she cries into Nick's chest. Nick cuddles her as tears sting his eyes he blinks them back knowing he has to stay strong for Tess yes he gets disappointed from month in and month out but his wife never disappoints him he feels disappointment in himself for not giving his beautiful sweet wife a tiny little life that will grow in her for the second time.

Nick sighs "You never disappoint me."

Tess looks at him as more tears fall "And do you know what hurts the most is when I'm here crying and you don't even shred a single tear." Tess pulls out of his embrace and goes off to clear her mind and face. Nick struts out of the kitchen in frustration as thoughts fill his mind

How could she say that I'm staying strong for her but she doesn't understand how hard that is she's supposed to be my wife. Where supposed to work together with this and keep trying and to not give up. We promised our frustration and anger wouldn't get in the way as we get disappointed each time and that our love is stronger than that.

As he kisses Louise on the cheek a tear enters his eye not wanting to leave his daughter's birthday not wanting to leave his wife but he felt it was the right decision he felt that both him and Tess need some space from one another. Lou waddles after Nick before he climbs into his Ute he kisses her again "I'm sorry princess Daddy loves you ok I'll come see you tomorrow. Now you better go off to Aunty Claire ok." As he spoke those words tears over whelmed him one falling after the other as he watches his daughter walk back to her party he climbs into his ute and drives away.

Claire picks up Lou who starts to cry she kisses her niece on the head "It'll be ok sweetie."

The little girl cries even more not understanding why her Daddy left she wanted her Daddy to be there with her to blow out her candles and to share that one special day. Tess sits on her bed looking through her wedding album as one tear drops after the other she wished she could be back down stairs in his embrace again wishing she didn't snap at him she smiles at the way he looks down at her with the most sweetest and amazing little smirk that he carries with him the little smirk she manages to get out of him every day.

She closes the album and climbs off her bed and walks down stairs and soon enough she finds herself outside she looks around in concern as she turns to Claire sadness comes across her face as she can't find her husband "Where's Nick?"

Claire swallows a lump "Tess he left."

Tess shakes her head and turns back around inside Claire follows only to find Tess getting the cake out "It's our daughter's birthday I'm gonna stay strong for her and if he doesn't wanna be here tough."

Claire nods "Right so why did he leave."

Tess turns around from the cake in frustration "How am I supposed to know?"

Claire shrugs "Well I thought it could have been something you..."

Tess slams her hands on the bench "CAN WE JUST DROP IT!"

She leaves the kitchen carrying the cake Claire follows on behind as they step outside Tess fakes a smile "Happy birthday... "

Everybody else joins in "To you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Louise happy birthday to you."

Tess places the cake in front of her daughter and kisses her cheek "Happy birthday sweet heart."

Lou blows out her candles in the help of Tess. Claire and Alex glance at each other. Alex nods towards Tess Claire huffs and shrugs Alex nods back at his wife still not knowing how he has become so lucky to have and to hold her but now her being pregnant with his child made him the happiest man in the world. Nick sits in his Ute out the front of Wilgul wanting to go back to Drovers but not knowing if Tess wanted him there was the biggest question on his mind he wished that right now he could have both his beautiful girls in his arms supporting Tess again telling her that it will happen soon enough. He then thought about what if they were their last words what if something was to happen to either him or his wife what if he could never tell her he loved her again what if he could never hold her again. Tears well up in his eyes wanting to be with his wife he wanted a baby just as much as she did more tears fall as he thinks about what she had said to him. Thoughts rush through his mind

I do cry just not in front of my incredible amazing wife. But that's one thing she doesn't know I pretend everything is ok I pretend to be happy because I know it will happen but deep inside I feel like the worst husband ever and I feel like I disappoint her and I feel terrible when she cries because maybe she thinks I don't care maybe she thinks I don't want to be a father again but I do as much as she wants to be a Mother and we can't make it happen if we can't work together.

Tess cleans up after the party finished and all the children went home she smiles as she picks up the small boots that both her and Nick had the biggest argument about whether to get black or pink that argument that they had in the shop both of them standing there trying not to smile at one another while in a very serious fashion dispute. Tess giggles to herself she sighs as she wanted her husband with her wishing that he stayed wanting to take back what she had said to him she wanted her husband to help her blow out their daughters candles and to just be there today but she was to stubborn and upset to realise how Nick feels... Tess was cut from her thoughts as Claire stands beside her "Hey."

Tess smiles "Hey."

Claire smiles back "Good to see you smiling."

Tess nods "Yeah I just want my husband here to share this special day with me and our beautiful girl."

Claire nods "I know you two will come round again and it'll all be ok."

Tess sighs "You don't understand..."

Claire raises her eyebrows "Which bit?"

Tess looks at her sister "In the kitchen I basically told my husband he doesn't care."

Claire hugs her sister "Hey he does care he may not shred a tear with you or anybody else because he tries to stay strong for you."

Tess nods "I know it was so stupid of me."

Claire sighs "Actions speak louder than words ok."

Tess nods "I know."

Night came and Tess was exhausted so she wanted an early night. She lays on her bed with her eyes wide open she already knew this was gonna be one long night. She hadn't slept a night without Nick in months. Nick lies in his old Wilgul bed he feels beside him wanting his wife so badly it hurt he wanted his wife in his embrace to giggle and talk with her like they all always do before going to sleep. That he could have that happy feeling before he dozed off to sleep and without her well he wasn't getting any sleep tonight. Tess looks at the clock beside her and groans as two o'clock flashed onto the screen just at that moment the phone rings she sighs and climbs out of bed attempting to walk down the stairs but managed to tremble instead she picks up the phone. "Hello."

Nick sighs and smiles "Hey."

Tess holds back the tears and gives a sigh "It's two o'clock in the morning Nick don't you have better things to do such as sleep?"

Nick scratches at his nose "Actually no I don't."

Just as those words were spoken somebody entered the Kitchen she grabbed the fire stick walking as slowly as she could careful not to make a noise she holds her breath as she feels somebody's chest against her. He switches on the light. She sighs "NICK!"

He giggles and wraps his arms around her taking her into a strong embrace the embrace she had wanted to feel all afternoon was finally back and came barging into her door. Tears fall from her eyes "I'm sorry Nick."

He kisses the top of her head and smiles "Can you drop the fire pocker I feel like you're ready to slice me up."

She throws the poker and smiles at him "What are you doing here?"

Nick giggles "I couldn't sleep I couldn't eat I couldn't drink without you. What are you doing up?"

Tess smirks "Well I guess we could say I miss you."

He kisses her "I'm sorry."

She nods "I love you."

He smiles "Good that settles it I love you too."

He takes her hand turning off the light "I think we best get some sleep because I have a 5:30 start."

She nods with a smile as they make their way up stairs and into bed they instantly fall asleep in each other's embrace. Nick opens his eyes as his alarm beeps at him he shuts it off tumbling out of bed holding back a giggle to make sure not to wake his wife as he walks out his door Alex does to the nod at each other and smile.

Tess stretches out her arms with a sigh as a smile comes across her face her sister walks through the door "You look good for somebody who hasn't talked to their husband."

Tess shakes her head "He came over last night at two in the morning but I must admit he could have rocked up earlier and both him and myself so we could get a good's night rest."

Claire giggles "All Ryan's are the same."

Tess giggles and climbs out of bed "Ah yeah."

Nick smiles down at each post as he slams them into the ground Alex shakes his head "What's got you up in the clouds?"

Nick looks up "Ha?"

Alex points to his face with a grin "Ah well all the smiling?"

Nick sighs still smiling "Well I have the most beautiful wife who smiles in her sleep."

Alex shakes his head "Get back to work."

Tess walks into Louise's room to find her little girl standing up with the help of her cot "Mummy."

Tess smiles down at her daughter as she takes her out of the cot "Hey chicky."

Lou giggles at her Mummy "Daddy."

A tear enters Tess' eye as her daughter says her first word of Nick. Tess races down stairs to find the phone still lying on the floor she picks it up and dials in some numbers Alex picks up the phone "Hello?"

Tess sighs "Is Nick there please?"

Alex shakes his head "Yeah, yeah he's here."

Nick takes the phone with a smile "Hey beautiful what's up?"

Tess smiles "You will never guess what our little girl said."

Nick bites his lip "What did she say?"

Tess smirks "She finally said Daddy."

A relief comes over him his little girl had finally spoken that one word he had wanted to hear since she started calling both Tess and himself Mummy a tear enters his eye as he smiles "Really?"

Tess nods "Yes really."

Nick huffs "Look sweetie I've gotta get back to work I love you and I'll see both my beautiful girls when I get home ok."

Tess nods "Ok gorgeous love you too."

Nick and Tess smile as both places down the phone.

Alex raises his eyebrows "What did she want?"

Nick smiles "Lou said Daddy."

Alex nods "Right."

Nick sighs "It's no different from you and Claire."

Alex shrugs "Whatever."

A month passes Claire gave birth to a beautiful baby boy which her and Alex gave the name of Jack Alexander Garry McLeod-Ryan. Tess and Nick embrace each other's hand Nick sighs hoping that this month is it and he didn't disappoint his beautiful wife this month like he has for the past six months she bites her lip in hope this month was the month that they would finally smile and be glad they never gave up the month that they could finally give little Lou a baby brother or sister. Nick squeezes his wife's hand as she un covers the test she smiles as the two lines finally come across on that little test the little test that determines everything to know whether they tried hard enough or not. Nick raises his eye brow with a grin as he sees her beautiful smile. Her hands start to shake as a mad adrenalin enters her body "Nick where gonna be parents."

Nick smiles as he kisses his wife "Really?"

She nods "Yes really I'm gonna be a Mummy and you're gonna be a Daddy."

He takes her into his embrace "Finally."

She nods "Ah yeah finally."

She kisses him "Thank you."

He shakes his head with a smile "No thank you."

They walk out of the bathroom hand in hand throwing away the test Claire smiles at them "I guess it went well?" Tess and Nick nod.


	3. Chapter 3-The accident

5 months pass everything was going well with Tess and Nick and the new addition that will soon be entering the family. Nick wakes up and smiles down at his wife she blinks her eyes open to find her husband watching her she feels a tiny jolt in her tummy as she grabs Nicks hand to feel he smiles "That's amazing."

She nods and smiles "Yeah Lou was never this active."

Nick smirks "Yeah well this one's a boy I know it. Or their gonna sleep less then Lou did."

Tess sighs "Yeah no they are sleeping whether they like it or not."

Nick raises his eye brows "Really?"

Tess shrugs with a smile "No probably not. If you jinx this you will be up with me."

He smiles and kisses her "Deal."

She nods with a huge smile "Good."

Nick kisses her again "I have to go over to Killarney Dad wanted some help with the new head of cattle and seeing Alex is taking the last head to the works so I've gotta go help Dad."

Tess smiles as her daughter walks through the door and Nick helps her up onto the bed. "Ok I love you."

Nick kisses her "I love you too."

Tess giggles while he kisses her one more time "You just like kissing me don't you."

He nods with a cheesy grin "Yeah and the fact your lips are so sweet."

She giggles as he turns to walk out the door "Bye, promise to be careful, I love you."

He kisses her cheek and her belly and Lou "Cya, I promise and I love you three too."

Tess smiles as her husband heads off to work Tess climbs out of bed "Come on Lou lets go have some pancakes."

Lou giggles and nods. The phone rings Tess spins around from the sink after washing all the dishes she picks it up as a voice comes through the mouth piece tears sting Tess' eyes one falling after the other as she heard those words she wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out.

Tess starts to inhale much heavier "We will be there as soon as we can."

Tess races outside to find Claire "Claire we have to go the boys have been in an accident I didn't ask any questions come on I have Meg babysitting."

As Claire speeds down the road she stops at the scene they rush out of the car both racing towards the crash Tess kind of waddling the police hold them up Claire sighs "Their our husbands."

The two police nod and let them through Claire runs towards her husband sitting in the ambulance. Tess anxiously looks around for Nick after seeing his car rolled down the ditch and into the tree she pulls up a copper "Ah sir where is Nick Ryan the man from the red Ute?"

The police man swallows a lump "Ah I take it your Mrs McLeod Ryan number two. Um you're husband died instantly at the scene. Sorry for your loss."

Tess in hales heavily as she crumbles to the ground tears pouring out of her eyes.

Alex looks at Claire with Smokey red eyes "Nick... He's are um dead. Go to Tess."

As he points to Tess Claire turns around to see her sister in a mess crouching in the middle of the road Claire nods with tears in her eyes. Claire crouches beside her sister taking Tess into her embrace.

Tess looks at her sister "Where's Alex?"

Claire nods towards the ambulance "In the ambulance he's more in shock then anything."

Tess nods with more tears spilling "Why me why Nick and I and Lou and Bubba? Why us what did we do wrong? I don't understand it..." Tess was cut off by more crying.

Claire shakes her head with tears spilling from her eyes "I don't know Tess."

Tess gets up with her sister walking over towards Alex. Tess looks at him punching into his chest "WHY ALEX WHY US? HOW DID YOU MANAGE THIS?"

Alex takes Tess into his embrace "If I looked one more time to my left we wouldn't be here."

Tess shakes her head "Alex we were finally going to be parents we waited so long for this."

Tears run down his face "I know Tess."

Tess pulls out of his embrace "He felt our baby move just before he left."

Claire looks at her "What where you're last words?"

Tess smirks as more tears spill "He told me he loved me. Can we go home now?"

Claire nods and kisses her husband "I love you."

He nods "Yeah I love you too."

The police come over to the loving couple and poor Tess who is now left alone no partner nobody to wake up to every morning and smile because he makes her feel amazing no more sunshine to her rainy days. The officer sighs "Ah Alex we'll take you done to the station for some more questioning."

He nods and kisses his wife "Cya at home."

She nods taking her little sister to the car. As they pull up at Drovers the girls wait for the two sisters as they climb out of the car Tess swipes past them making it to her room before more tears spill from her eyes.

The girls look at Claire she bites her lip "Ah Alex is ok just in shock but Nick..." Tears spill from her eyes and her voice cracks "He ah didn't make it."

Jodi takes her sister into her embrace as tears spill from her eyes Stevie, Becky and Kate all look at each other each with crystal coloured eyes as a few tears fall from their eyes Claire hugs the other girls. Stevie sighs "Are you ok?"

Claire shakes her head "He was my brother-in-law, but I'm more worried about Tess and the baby."

The girls nod Jodi wipes her face "How's Alex."

Claire shrugs "He didn't say much."

The girls all nod again. Tess looks through her photo album from her fairy tale wedding tears falling from her eyes wanting her husband to be there with her wanting to play that morning over and over again where they laughed together and smile. But most of all right now she wanted to be in his embrace giving her those kisses. Wanting him to feel their baby moving and see his smile again she just wanted her husband back. She pulls one of his shirts out of the draw inhaling the scent more tears fall from her face she already missed his scent.

Claire knocks on the door Tess opens it wiping away the tears.

Claire walks in "Hey."

Tess melts down beside her bed crying she didn't want to feel like this anymore she didn't want to feel the pain she is experiencing she wanted to be happy again "Claire I don't wanna do this anymore. I don't wanna feel like this anymore it hurts."

Claire nods sitting beside her sister "Promise me this that baby you will do everything to protect it, won't you."

Tess nods "I promise."

Claire smiles "Good because he couldn't leave you with anything better but that little baby and of course Lou. He would want you to remember the good days not the bad and I know he doesn't want you to live in the past."

Tess nods "I know. And I will move on one day it may not be today it may not be tomorrow but it will come. But right now I feel like going for a ride."

Claire sighs "Is that really a good idea?"

Tess nods "Claire I'm not ten any more ok."

Claire shrugs "Ok be careful."

Tess shakes "Never tell me to do that again. Last time I told some one that they died 20 minutes later."

Claire shakes her head "Nick didn't die because you told him to be careful."

Tess nods "I know that." With that Tess gets up and walks off for a ride. Tess rides through the cool breeze of the hot day tears fall from her face she stops at the oak tree climbing off Oscar she sits down under the tree. She looks at her hand thinking back to when her and Nick first met a tiny smirk comes across her face. But as they were finally happy together with a little girl and another baby on the way life just decided to take a wrong turn. Tess holds her hand to her heart wanting this all to be a dream a night mare ad least she wanted it to be anything far from the truth from reality. Although she knew that wasn't gonna happen she starts to sing to herself

"I set out on a narrow way many years ago hoping I would find true love along the broken road but I got lost a time or two wipe my brow kept pushing through I couldn't see how every sign pointing straight to you."

But every long lost dream led me to where you are others who broke my heart they were like northern stars pointing me on my way into your loving arms this much I know is true that god bless the broken road that led me straight to you." Tess wipes her face as she sings those words the song that Nick would always sing to her because it explained their love for one another and how long it actually took them to realise. Tess stands up from the frustration, sadness and anger that fills her body "WHY US? WHY NICK? WHY NOT SOMEBODY ELSE?"

Tess crumbles to the ground in a wreck all she longed for was her husband.


	4. Chapter 4-The funeral

A month passes Tess wakes up and looks beside her she lets out a sigh as today was the day that she would finally say good bye to her husband. She feels a pain enter her body the pain she had been experiencing for the past few weeks. But today she felt it the worst not wanting to say good bye and not wanting to bury her husband. But she knew she had to eventually. Claire and Jodi walk in Jodi holds back her tears as she wanted to stay strong for Tess. Claire smiles "Morning."

Tess nods "Yeah morning."

Tess climbs out of bed as her two sisters take her into their embrace Jodi couldn't hold it any longer as she starts to sob. Tears fall from Tess' eyes as well as Claire's.

Claire sighs "It will be alright we will make it through this day together."

They both nod. They make their way downstairs Alex walks in Tess can't bare to look at him just like the last few week. Alex sits in the chair beside Tess "Can we talk Tess."

Tess nods as they make their way outside Alex sighs as a few tears run "I'm sorry Tess I'm sorry for everything I blame myself every day for this mess and..."

Tess cuts him off as she hugs him "It's ok Alex me and you will get through this together ok."

He nods "Alright."

Tess gets dressed for the funeral she doesn't wear black because she felt it wrong to be wearing black to her husband's funeral so she dressed herself in the dress he liked the most on her. As Lou comes running in with her dress on and boots with Claire and Jodi following behind Claire swallows a lump "You look beautiful."

Tess nods "Thank you. But why is Trouble wearing her boots?"

Claire smiles at Jodi then back at Tess "She's a McLeod by far I tried conning her into wearing the nice shoes Mummy bought her but she wouldn't budge she wanted the boots."

Tess giggles come on sweetie she picks her daughter up while closing the door. Tess looks at her sister "Trust you to wear denim."

Claire smiles "Yeah it feels wrong to wear black. Hey Jodes."

Jodi nods "Nick was a bright bubbly kind person and black didn't suit him"

Tess nods with a smirk "Thank you."

As they walk down stairs Alex hugs the three sisters and kisses them all on the cheek Jodi picks up Charlotte "You ready BOM?"

Charlotte nods without any words as she had barely said a word in weeks. As they head off Tess' stomach starts to fill with butter flies as her baby moves Tess sighs "Yeah I miss him too bubba."

They all head up the big old Drovers hill where the other three graves sat. Everybody felt it was right for Nick to be burred at Drovers because that was his home with Tess and it would be easier to visit him every day. Harry stands up as he was first to say something alongside was Liz. Liz holds her husband's hand as he speaks "For those who didn't know Nick he was a kind hearted gentle man who didn't stop working until the job was done he gave up everything for his friends, family and the ones he loved. He was a great son of both Liz and myself he was the one who thought before he did unlike Alex but Nick was always there to keep him in line and to keep him out of trouble. He had the most wonderful wife whom he was happy with and oh so proud of her he would come around to Killarney every day or be ringing up explaining Tess' accomplishments with the farm or with Louise and how Tess always surprised him with all her funny little ways and he wouldn't change a thing about you Tess. He didn't deserve to go the world needs more people like Nick young, respectful, caring and kind. But the man upstairs thought it was time for him to go but young people like Nick have a life to live Nick only lived half his but he wouldn't change a thing about it. So here's to our young son Nicholas Garry Ryan."

Tess wipes away her tears. Alex sniffles as he walks up to the front of the crowd he was the one that would stay strong today who wouldn't shred a tear and wouldn't say too much just in case he did start to cry he sighs while he blinks back his tears "Nick was the best mate and brother any one could ask for he was a bright man who always looked out for me while I did the same for him. He kept me in line from making stupid decisions and making me think before I did which I thank him for. But I thank Tess for making my brother happy with Lou and the young baby you are carrying now for never giving up on my brother and for always loving him."

Alex walks away as he finished his speech. Tess sighs as a few tears run she makes it up to the front she looks at all the people gathered around her the people Nick loved the ones who he always supported and stood by. She takes a deep breath "Ah well.." Tess swallows a lump and lets out a sharp breath "Thank you every body for coming today for coming to support us all. Nick he was the most amazingest man you will ever meet he was funny, bubbly, bright, loveable and so caring he was the best husband who would do anything for Lou and I... A few tears fall... Who always made me laugh or smile he was the man who made me feel home the man that I would wake up next to and give me a reason to smile. The man who couldn't sleep without me in his embrace. But what gets me is we were finally happy together with our little girl and the little baby growing inside of me. But life had decided to back fire on us and take him away. But I know one thing now I will have a guardian angel watching over me and he will still be there to pull our little family out of trouble when needed. I love you Nicholas Garry Ryan I love you for ever in a day."

Claire and Jodi look at each other as they wipe away their tears Tess makes her way back to her seat wanting to now leave that her bit was done she wanted to lock herself in her room for the rest of the day. But she knew she couldn't. As the speeches finished everybody threw in a yellow daisy some people said their goodbyes others just stood there with tears in their eyes. Tess threw in her yellow daisy as well as a letter which read

"Dear Nick thank you for everything you have ever done for both me and Lou for being a great and loving husband as well as the best husband. For giving me a reason to smile every day. Rest in paradise my gorgeous man. Love always you're wifey xx"

Tess stands there for a few moments "I love you Nick." She then walks off. As the guests make their way to the home stead Tess goes off for a ride.


	5. Chapter 5-A series of events

Tess smiles as it starts to rain and she thinks about the night he walked home in the rain just so he could be with Tess. She smiles as she looks up at the sky "Thank you for the rain gorgeous." As she keeps riding along the dirt turns to mud. Oscar starts to slip and try to keep his balance at the same time as Oscar slips towards a tree jolting Tess off he manages to run around the tree. Tess lays beside the tree after flying into it she starts to feel a pain in her stomach after landing on a stump. She feels for her stomach as sharp pains enter it her face scrunches up and tears fall as she realises what was going on "No little bubba, No don't go." Claire jumps onto Blaze as she seen Oscar running towards them with no Tess. After a long ride Claire finally finds Tess.

She flips Tess up with tears in her eyes "Tess can you hear me Tess?"

Tess flaps her eyes open "The baby my head."

Claire nods "Come on it'll be alright."

Tess nods as she closes her eyes again. Alex and Claire sit in the waiting room anxiously for Tess. Claire swallows a lump as she looks at Alex "She promised me Alex that you she would look after the baby."

Alex nods "Yeah I know beautiful I'm just glad she's ok."

Claire nods "Yep whatever."

As a Doctor walks past Claire stands up to ask about Tess. As they walk down the hall to her room Claire sighs Alex wraps his arm around her "It'll be alright."

Tess turns towards the door as she hears somebody come through a weak smile forms across her face. Claire shakes her head as they approach her bed "You promised Tess that you would look after bubble you promised."

Tess nods as a few tears fall "I know I'm sorry."

Alex smiles "You gave us a scar there little McLeod."

She nods with a small grin. Alex kisses his wife's cheek "I'm gonna head over to the bank ok love you." Claire nods. Claire takes her little sister into an embrace as she starts to sob Tess just wanted her baby back she did everything to keep the little life her and Nick spent months on creating. But one day changed all that as well. Tess sobs into Claire's chest as thoughts rush through her mind.

Our baby didn't deserve to go it was all my fault if I just turned around and rode home when it started raining we wouldn't be here I would have my little bubba in my arms in a few months less than expected.

Claire wipes her face as more tears fall and many thoughts rush through her mind while the comfortable silence and sobbing falls over them.

I know she did everything to protect that little human being. She would wrap herself up in bubble wrap if she could she would lock herself up in her room for months. But she never does knowing its un-healthy for both her and the baby. But she broke her promise.

Tess and Claire both look at each other Tess sighs "I'm sorry Claire."

Claire nods "I know."

After a few days Tess gets the all clear to leave the hospital. She winds down her window inhaling the fresh air a tear hits her as she remembers the day both her and Nick drove up the long driveway with little Lou in the back a week after she was born.

Claire looks at her "Are you ok?"

Tess nods "Yeah just 1 year and six months ago. Nick and I done this but in his Ute a week after Lou was born."

Claire nods and smiles "You two where so happy."

Tess nods as a few tears fall with a little smirk "Yeah I know it was amazing too."

Claire rubs her sisters shoulder "I love you."

Tess fakes a smile "Yeah I love you too."

As they pull up out the front of Drovers Tess walks briskly inside before any of the girls could bail her up and start asking questions. Tess lies on her bed wanting this crazy pain to go away. She climbs off her bed and sneaks down to the cellar switching on the light as the room lights up she swallows a lump knowing this is not the way Nick would want it to be. Knowing this really isn't how she should cure her pain. But as she picks up a bottle of Smirnoff she takes a swig. Tears start to fill her eyes taking one swig after the other she starts to feel her pain go away as she fills her head with this addictive substance she starts to feel numb and wholesome like there is no more pain left inside her. She sneaks back up to her room walking briskly with a few bottles of her pain reliever she places the bottles on her bed locking the door she looks around her room wandering where she could hide the substance as she looks at Nicks chested draws a few tears sting her eyes as she opens it and moves a few of his clothes she places the bottles in there placing the clothes back over them she closes the draw with a sigh of relief. As it hits night Tess makes her way upstairs after dinner she lays on her bed staring at the top draw of her husbands chested draws she sighs as she walks towards them as she was about to open it her daughter starts to cry Tess races towards her room opening the door "Hey trouble what's up."

Picking her daughter up Lou wipes her eye "Daddy?"

Tess sighs "Yeah sweetie I know I miss Daddy too. Do you wanna come sleep in Mummy's bed?"

Lou nods with a smile which then makes Tess smile. Tess takes Lou back to their room and tucks her up in her bed Tess rubs her daughter's soft little tanned tummy Lou was more tanned like Tess and far from Nicks white skin colour but she had his gorgeous green eyes and cute little buttony nose. With her smile but She has Nicks big Ryan ears. Tess smiles at her daughter as she closes her eyes and dozes off to Sleep.

She walks into the shed with her daughter in her arms as she sees her husband she smiles "Nick?" But then a look of confusion comes across her face as he walks away she starts running after him with Lou in her arms screaming and yelling after him but as she realises he's not coming back tears start to fall from her eyes and dampen her cheeks she hugs her daughter close to her and tears patter onto Lou's head she starts to whisper "Nick come back, Nick, Nick?." The whisper then turns into yelling "NICK, NICK WHY? NICK, NICK, NICK WHERE ARE YOU NICK WHERE?"

Claire races into her sister's room shaking her in a panic "Tess wake up, Tess please wake up."

Tess slowly wakes up Claire swipes a piece of hair behind her sister's ear and feels her cheeks "Tess what happened? Why are your cheeks damp and your bodies moist "

Tess shrugs "Well Nick was there and I was yelling after him but he wouldn't come back to trouble and I."

Claire sighs "Are you ok?"

Tess nods "Yeah. But it was a terrible night mare."

Claire nods "So this explains the yelling, damp cheeks from crying in your bloody sleep and well night sweats because you're getting all hot and upset."

Tess nods "Yeah and I don't like it."

Claire sighs and grabs her sisters shoulders "Here's what we'll do if you have more nightmares I'll take you to see a Doctor but if you sleep alright well then we won't."

Tess nods with a smirk "Ok."

As her sister walks out the door with Lou Tess sighs as she climbs out of her bed and opens the top draw of the beautiful chested draws as she takes out the bottle of Smirnoff she swallows a lump as tears sting her eyes she takes a few swigs but before she knew it the bottle was empty. Her head turns to a blur as she decides to go for a shower. As Claire wanders over to phoenix tears sting her eyes she just wants her sister to be happy again and smile like she used to and to be happy. Claire turns around as she sees Harry's car pull up. She sighs wanting to know what he wants now. But as a young man climbs out of the car with Harry and approaches her.

Harry looks at the young green eyed brown haired man "Ah Claire this is the new overseer of Killarney. Aaron and this is Claire the boss and her sister well she's probably locked up in her room."

Claire nods "You just can't help ya self can ya Harry ya bloody son dies and all you can think about is that bloody farm!"

Claire turns around and walks off.

Alex approaches them and anger forms across his face "BLOODY HELL DAD A NEW BLOODY FARM HAND ALREADY HA? REAL NICE TO SEE YOU MISS YOUR SON ISN'T IT!"

Harry sighs "Alex..."

Alex walks away "I don't wanna hear it."

Aaron nods "So who's that?"

Harry sighs "My son Alex."

Aaron nods "I'm sorry for your loss."

As Tess approaches them with a smile "Hey Harry."

Harry smiles at his youngest daughter in law but feeling a pain in his heart because he can see straight through that smile to know that Nick is truly missed by her. "Hello Tess. Um Aaron this is Tess. Tess this is Aaron the new overseer of Killarney."

Tess nods and swallows a lump "YOUR SON DIED 4 WEEKS AGO HARRY AND WELL OBVIOUSLY ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THAT FARM! Oh and nice to meet you Aaron."

Aaron looks at Harry as Tess walks off "Is she single?"

Harry shakes his head "That's Nicks wife."

As a tear stings Aaron's eye he sighs knowing what it feels like to lose your soul mate the one you gave everything to and then they just leave you for a better place.

Harry looks at him "What's up with you?"

Aaron nods towards the car "Ah nothin we have work to do don't we?"

Harry nods as they drive off. Claire, Tess and Alex all meet at the horse yards. They all glance at one another as they go their separate ways. Alex slams in each post harder and harder tears sting his eyes in frustration and anger he throws the jabber down in fury and tears run down his cheeks "WHY NICK? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE? TESS NEEDS YOU NICK SHE NEEDS YOU!"

Alex crumbles to the ground as he cries into his hands "I miss you Dude."

Aaron rides along on one of Killarney's bike as he notices Alex in the paddock he rides over to him and climbs off his bike swallowing a lump "You must be Alex. I'm Aaron."

Alex nods "Ah yeah. Sorry about before."

Aaron shakes his head "No I understand what it feels like."

Alex sighs "How so?"

Aaron cups his hands together "I lost my wife 3 months ago."

Alex nods "What happened?"

Aaron sighs as a tear rolls down his cheek "She was diagnosed with cardiomyopathy and one day she dropped dead in my arms right there I was speechless."

Alex stands up as they sit on the back of his Ute "Yeah Nick had that."

Aaron nods "So is that how he died?"

Alex shakes his head "It was my fault. If I looked left one last time he would still be here."

Aaron nods with a sigh "So was it a car accident?"

Alex nods "Ah yeah me and him collided I was in the truck. And he ran off the road rolling into a tree he died instantly at the scene."

Aaron nods Alex swipes at his nose "Does it get easier?"

Aaron nods "Yeah. But I turned to alcohol realised it wasn't doing me any good so I'm still going through rehab and well Killarney seemed like a new start."

Alex nods with a deep breath "Can you do me a favour for my little sister in law?"

Aaron nods as he listens "Can you please talk to Tess?"

Aaron nods with a smirk "Yes."

Alex pats Aaron on the back "Thanks Dude."

Aaron sighs "You seem as stubborn as all hell but if you seen it happen you should go see somebody."

Alex nods "Yeah I know I can't sleep I can hardly eat."

Aaron nods and with that he heads off towards Drovers as he pulls up Claire is walking past she sighs and stops "Hey, um sorry about before pleased to meet you Aaron."

Aaron shakes his head "it's fine I completely understand. Um is Tess about?"

Claire sighs "She's not interested."

Aaron giggles "No I'm here to ask her out. I know how she's feeling."

Claire nods as tears sting her eyes "Oh right ah she's either in her room or with Oscar or in the alpaca shed or checking the fences or she's checking the cattle. But probably with her horse or in her room."

Aaron nods climbing off his bike "Ok thank you."

Claire nods "Ah yeah her rooms upstairs the purple door."

Aaron nods "Righteo."

Tess sits on her bed with the second bottle off alcohol that day. She takes a deep breath as tears pour from her eyes and she holds a picture of her husband in the other hand "I miss you gorgeous." Just then she was disturbed from a knock on the door.

She briskly screws up the lid on the bottle and places it back in the draw "Ah yeah it's open."

Aaron opens the door with a sigh "Hey."

Tess smirks "Ah hi sorry about mine and Harrys dispute."

Aaron lets out a giggle "it's fine. I know exactly how you feel."

Tess nods with anger in her voice "YEAH HOW SO?"

Aaron rubs his tongue along his teeth "Ah I lost my wife 3 months ago to cardiomyopathy. She dropped dead in my arms."

Tess nods "Ah yeah Nick had it he was diagnosed 3 years ago."

Aaron nods "Yeah when I lost my wife I didn't think people knew how I felt either. Then I turned to alcohol but I realised how it doesn't help and that I had a problem. I'm still going through rehab and well yeah."

Tess nods "Oh right. Nick was in an accident collided with Alex."

Aaron nods as a tears sting his eyes "Yeah Alex told me."

Tess starts to cry and Aaron takes Tess into his embrace she cries into his chest "I just want him back I want my husband back. I need him Lou needs him."

Aaron kisses the top of her head "Sshh its ok it'll be alright Tess I promise it gets easier."

Tess lifts her head "Really?"

He nods "Yeah really. What's one thing you loved doing with Nick and you haven't done it since he died?"

Tess sighs "Ah well we used to have this thing with bubble baths together and well ever since he's been gone I haven't been able to bring myself to take one."

Aaron nods letting her out of his embrace "Well you needa go for one it will make you feel much better and you will smile and think of the good times with him. It helped after my wife died we used to ride along this beautiful river together and well after she died I couldn't bring myself to do it little alone get on a horse for weeks. But I took the plunge a few weeks back and well it made me feel amazing like she was still with me."

Tess nods "But the thing is I can't just use the old bathroom bath because well we used to go up to the windmill bath and sit under the stars and enjoy each other's company. So I guess I'll have a crack tonight."

Aaron nods with a smirk "Ok I'm gonna head off. I'll ring tonight."

Tess nods as she looks at her feet."

3 months pass Aaron comes every day to see how Tess is going. But she still feels the pain inside of her without him around and well then she resorts to her bottled pain killer. As she opens the draw she sighs as her head becomes a blur and she runs to the toilet throwing up.

Claire walks into the bathroom "You and Aaron aren't you know?"

Tess looks at Claire "NO! I can't believe you would say that!"

Claire shrugs "Sorry."

Tess goes to stand up but as she does she collapses to the ground. Tears sting Claire's eyes as she rushes to her side checking her pulse which was weak. Claire calls out to the girls and before she knew it they were on the way to the hospital.

Aaron smirks down at the tractor as he fixes it Alex shakes his head "Your as bad as Nick used to be god little McLeod really does have an effect on people."

Aaron shakes his head "Where mates that's it."

Alex nods "Sure."

He picks up his phone "Ah hello."

As Becky tells him what's going on he nods "Righteo."

Alex turns to Aaron as he hangs up "Ah something's wrong with Tess she fainted in the bathroom."

Aaron drops his tools and the spark plug he was working on as he rushes over to his Ute "Let's go." Alex smirks and shakes his head at his mate.

They park outside the hospital rushing through the door Claire looks up "Ah there running tests and well yeah."

Alex kisses his wife "She'll be alright."

Claire nods "I know. Second time in here waiting for her since Nick."

Alex nods I know."

Aaron fiddles around with his hands as he anxiously waited for the beautiful woman. A doctor walks past both Claire and Aaron harp up.

The Doctor sighs "Ah she has alcohol poisoning."

Claire's draw drops "What?"

Aaron nods "Alcohol poisoning of course."

Claire looks at him "What?"

Aaron sighs "I bet she's been trying to drink the pain away, can we see her?"

The Doctor nods "Right this way."

Claire pats Aaron on the back "You go. I can't bring myself to see her right now."

Tess looks down at her shaking her hands as tears escape from her eyes as she stares out the window Aaron walks through the door she looks towards the doors a smile comes across her face he shakes his head "You need to see somebody beautiful."

She nods "I know."

He sighs "And well you should come to rehab with me."

She nods "Yeah ok."

Claire then walks through the door with fury bubbling through her body "YOU IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYBODY!?"

Tess swallows a lump "I was going to."

Claire sighs "WHEN?"

Tess shrugs "Soon."

Claire shakes her head "Is that before or after your dead?"

Tears sting Tess' eyes "I'm sorry."

Claire shakes her head "Is this why bubbles gone and you fell of Oscar."

Tess shakes her head and looks at Claire "It started after I lost bubble."

Claire sighs with anger "WHY?"

Tess shrugs as tears dribble from her eyes "You don't get it Claire, What it feels like to lose your husband then his child."

Claire shakes her head and turns towards the door "You're ridiculous."

Tess sits in her hospital bed crying after those words play over and over in her mind. And thoughts rush through her mind

Why where you so stupid you idiot why did you turn to alcohol why? You're so stupid Tess!

Aaron walks back into her room but stops at the door as tears sting his eyes as he sees this young beautiful woman in a state that he once was in and it he made him sad to see her like this because her bright bubbly ways brought him out of a place he didn't wanna be in. She looks towards the door as she could feel somebody watching her. He walks briskly towards her as they fall into a strong embrace she cries all her pain out and into his chest he kisses the top of her head as a few tears stream down his cheeks he whispers "I love you." But not loud enough for this beautiful, amazing, caring woman to hear.

After a few minutes she lifts her head and looks into his eyes "Thank you."

He nods "Its ok."

Tess shakes her head "No it's really not."

As she rests her head back into Aaron's chest more tears pour from her face.


	6. Chapter 6-The ghost

7 months pass Tess was nearly finished her rehab and Aaron was finished his but still went to each session with her. Claire was pregnant again with her third child along with Alex seeing a councillor.

Aaron pulls up out the front of Drovers with flowers and chocolate for Tess and another little surprise. Tess wakes up and sighs as she looks beside her bed and that framed picture of Nick sitting there she smiles "Morning Nick. I miss you. One year today since you left me and Lou and little bubble. I'll come see you and bubble later."

With those words Tess climbs out of her bed and walks down the stairs she smiles as she smells pancakes. She enters the kitchen and smiles even more at Aaron but with a shock to see a little boy there with him she sighs "Morning."

Aaron turns around and gets up handing her the flowers and Chocolate as he takes her into a strong embrace "How are you feeling."

Tess shrugs "Alright. But I miss him I still remember it like yesterday."

Aaron nods "Yeah. I have somebody for you to meet."

As they fall out of their embrace Aaron picks up the young boy "This is my little boy Lachlan. My wife's Mother wouldn't let me see him blamed me for her death and took my little man away. And then we came to terms and I've got full custody."

Tess smiles at the little boy "Hey little guy."

He smirks at her. Tess sighs "I'm gonna go get dressed then go for a ride."

Aaron nods "Can I accompany on the ride."

Tess shakes her head with a smile "Ah no sorry I would rather go by myself."

Aaron nods as Tess walks away.

Jodi enters the kitchen with a sigh "Hey Aaron, um where's Tess?"

Aaron turns around "The shower then she's going for a ride."

Jodi nods "Ok thank you."

She turns around and walks back out the door. As she approaches the horse yards she walks over to Claire "She's in the shower then she's going for a ride. I'm guessing she's gonna go see Nick and bubble."

Claire nods "Probably."

Jodi hugs her older sibling "Do you think she'll be ok?"

Claire nods with a smirk "Is Aaron here?"

Jodi nods "Yeah why?"

Claire giggles as they pull out of the embrace "I haven't seen her smile like she does around him in months. Not since Nick died any way."

Jodi nods "Yeah she used to look at Nick like that. Do you think?"

Claire nods "Possibly. But she won't she will feel like she's betraying Nick."

Jodi nods "Ah yeah true."

Tess approaches them as they turn around to face her they smile "Morning, How are you?"

Tess sighs "Alright I guess. I still miss him."

Claire nods "You will always miss him and love him no matter how many man may come and go in your life you will always love him. Even if you married somebody else."

Tess nods "Well he is my husband. Any way I'm going for a ride."

As Tess approaches her husband's grave she sits next to it "Morning gorgeous. I miss you. A year today it flew didn't it." Tears sting her eyes "I know not to live in the past but I can't seem to let you go." She changes positions to lie beside his grave and she closes her eyes.

She stands up opening her eyes seeing a man standing before her a confused look comes across her face "Nick?"

He nods "Hey beautiful I miss you too. I know it's hard to let go but I've seen the way you look at Aaron it's how you used to look at me I know you still love me. But promise you will stop living in the past. And no matter how many guys ask you out or bail you up to ask if your single you will let them know you're not available. But one day some one lucky enough like me will fall in love with you and you will fall in love all over again with someone else. It hurts to know this but like I said you will still love me but your heart will belong to someone else. If this happens please make sure it's Aaron for me."

Tess nods and she smiles "I love you."

He kisses her "I love you too beautiful. How's Lou?"

Tess smiles "She's perfect. Don't you watch over us?"

He nods "Oh every day." She giggles.

He smiles "Move on please I will pop in now and then to see you but that doesn't stop you, bye beautiful I have to go now." She nods.

Tess opens her eyes and smiles as her dream felt so real she giggles and stands up as she looks down at Nick's tombstone "I love you. Thank you."

She kisses her hand bending down to the tombstones level and touching it "Bye I'll come see you soon."

She climbs up onto Oscar and rides back to the homestead smiling as she climbs off her horse Jodi and Claire exchange looks as they see their sister smiling from ear to ear they approach Tess Claire itches her face "Are you feeling ok?"

Tess nods "I'm actually great."

Tess walks into the lounge room knowing Aaron will be in there with Charlotte, Lou, Lachlan and Jack he looks up from the TV as Tess enters the room "Hey ah Tess I know it's been a year since Nick died but did you want to go out tonight."

Tess sighs as she goes to reply with a no but holds back as she looks up and sees Nick in the corner nodding. Tess smiles "Ah yeah ok."

Tess walks up the stairs and opens her door. Nick looks up from their wedding album "You're still as gorgeous as ever."

She giggles "What are you doing here."

Nick sighs "There's this thing up in the heavens that once I enter your dreams I can pop up whenever I want. You're the only one who can see me."

Tess nods with a sigh "You're completely sure about Aaron and I."

Nick nods with a smile "Yes I mean I'd rather have you to myself but it would be complicated."

Tess giggles "Ah yeah. I miss you."

He sighs "I miss you too. I'm sorry I left. Your letter was beautiful."

Tess nods "It's ok. I lost bubble as well. I'm sorry."

Nick shakes his head "I know what happened."

Tess sighs with tears in her eyes "Nick you're supposed to be my guardian angel."

Nick nods "I try Tess its hard."

She nods "I bet it is being a guardian angel of a McLeod."

He giggles "Yeah something like that."

As Aaron enters the room Nick waves at Tess with a smile "I love you."

Tess smiles as she turns around "Ah hey."

Aaron smiles back "Um I'll pick you up around 7."

She nods "Alright."

As he leaves Tess closes her door Nick pops back up "Need some help deciding on what to wear?"

Tess giggles "Sure."

He nods "Don't wear the white dress. You know the one that ties around your neck."

She turns around from her wardrobe "Why not?"

He smiles "Because it's my favourite."

Tess smiles "Jealous?"

He giggles "Well maybe just a little bit my Wifey is going on a date with another man. She can't wear my favourite dress. Wear the yellow one my second favourite."

She nods "Ok."

He walks over to his draws and opens the top one he picks up the bottled alcohol "Tess. Don't tell me your still?"

Tess shakes her head "No I forgot they were in there."

He nods as he throws them onto the bed he pulls out some clothes changing into them she turns around "What do you think you're coming too?"

He shakes his head "Wearing the same clothes for a year does get boring you know."

She giggles "Yeah."

He nods "I gotta get back ok bye. The yellow one. Oh and this hurts both you and me but please sign the papers that have been sitting on that table for months. It's time to let go Tess."

Tess nods with a few tears "But I love you."

Nick smiles "I love you too. But it has to be done. Do it while I'm here."

Tess shakes her head "But I wanna be married to you."

Nick nods "Will you say that in six years' time when Aaron could have been your second chance?"

Tess shrugs Nick grabs the pen of the table "Do it beautiful. I will always be your husband and you will always be my wifey just because a piece of paper says otherwise."

She nods with a smile as she signs the paper.

He kisses her cheek "I have to go."

She nods "Bye."


	7. Chapter 7-Tess' new boyfriend

6 months pass Nick drops in now and then to see how Tess is going still completely in love with her but he's learning to let her go as she does the same too. Claire had her third baby another little girl with her and Alex naming their baby Marion Jane McLeod-Ryan.

Tess turns over as she smiles at her boyfriend asleep she sighs at how lucky she has become since Nick left her and how lucky she is to have her husband beside her helping her make the right decisions with Aaron.

Aaron flutters his eyes open as he kisses his girlfriend "Morning beautiful."

She smiles "Morning. I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

Aaron nods "Yes and I'm the luckiest man. 6 months today."

Tess nods "Ah yeah."

Aaron sighs "Dinner tonight?"

Tess nods "ok."

Lachlan and Lou run into Tess' room and boost them self-up onto the bed giving the couple a kiss on the cheek Lou giggles as Aaron tickles her on the belly "Stop it Aaron."

Aaron giggles "Ok Dad will stop it."

As he speaks those words Tess climbs out of bed collecting her things for a shower as she swallows a lump she climbs into the shower. Lou scratches at her eye picking up a picture of Nick pointing at his face "This my Daddy."

Aaron nods as he climbs out of bed picking up Lachlan "Come on little guy lets go home."

Tess closes her eyes as the water beats down on her back. A man clears his throat. She opens her eyes "Nick!"

He sniffles "Hello to you to."

She giggles "Did you?"

He nods "Ah yeah I seen. He has..."

Tess cuts him off "That's right he has no right to say that he's her Dad."

Nick nods "Go explain to him. I love you. I've gotta go."

She nods "Ok bye."

As he disappears she shuts of the shower and heads for her room after getting dressed as she enters her room she sighs "About before A..."

She's cut off from Lou's sobs Tess looks up and realises Aaron was gone she sits beside her daughter "What's wrong sweetie?"

Lou leans into her Mum as she cries and Tess wraps her arms around her daughter "Aaron left with Lachy."

Tess nods "It'll be ok sweetie I think Mummy upset him."

Lou shakes her head "No me Mummy."

Lou picks up the picture of Nick "See Daddy."

Tess smiles "Yeah Daddy. Yes the man in this picture is Daddy but what if Mummy married Aaron and you had a Daddy in spirit and the wind and a Daddy for you to see?"

Lou smiles "Two Daddy's?"

Tess nods "Yeah two Daddy's."

Lou looks at Tess "Why Daddy not here?"

Tess swallows a lump knowing this question would be coming. But she would rather it later then sooner. Tess looks beside her as Nick pops up Tess swallows a lump looking at Nick "Daddy and Uncle Alex had an accident on the road a car accident Uncle Alex collided with Daddy in the truck and unfortunately Daddy didn't make it he well he died which means he looks over us from up in the sky and he is our guardian angel which means he looks after us and pulls us out of trouble. Although you may not see him he will always be by your side lookin after you and Mummy."

Lou nods and looks down at the picture she gives the picture a kiss "I love you Daddy."

Tess giggles and smiles as Nick does the same Lou then smiles "Same colour look Mummy." As Lou points at Nicks eyes Tess kisses her daughters head "Yeah same colour."

Nick sighs Tess smiles at him "She's beautiful."

Tess nods "Yeah she is. I should go talk to Aaron."

Nick nods "Yeah."

Tess grabs Lou's hand come on sweetie lets go see what Grandma Meg cooked us for Brekkie." Lou nods with a Smile.

Aaron cruises along in his Ute as he looks in his review mirror and notices that Lachlan had been crying he sighs "What's up buddy?"

Lachlan looks up "I want Tessy."

Aaron swallows a lump "Do you wanna go back little guy?"

He nods with a smile. Aaron smirks "Ok just for you."

As they pull up out the front of Drovers Tess walks out Claire and Jodi look at each other as they sigh. Aaron lets Lachlan out as he runs inside Aaron turns around and sighs as Tess stands before him. As they both sigh and jinx "I'm... Ah...Well."

Aaron giggles "You go."

Tess lets out a sharp breath "Look Aaron I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you and I'm sorry if I don't want Lou calling you Daddy and I'm sorry if it still hurts to consider other man in her life and I'm sorry if I'm not the woman of your dreams and if your just gonna hurt me. And it feels to you that I'm hurting you then where not..."

Tess is cut off as Aaron kisses her he smiles as he pulls away "Tess I completely understand if you don't want Lou calling me Daddy I know I will never replace Nick's steps that he has left in her life because he will always be her Daddy. Your perfect and you make me feel amazing and a feeling I haven't felt in a very long time. I love you Tess."

Tess smiles "I love you too."

As those words were spoken Aaron gets down on one knee and pulls out a small hearted shaped box "Teresa Charlotte McLeod will you marry me? If it's to so..."

Tess smiles "Yes I will marry you."

As he opens the box he places the beautiful diamond ring on her finger as she looks up Nick smiles and nods "I love you." Tess smiles as she looks back her fiancé he stands up kissing her.


	8. Chapter 8-The wedding

A year passes Tess sighs as she stands in front of her mirror in a beautiful white dress. Nick stands in the corner as she turns around he smiles "You look beautiful."

Tess sighs "Am I making the right decision?"

He nods with a smile "Yes you are like I said I will always be popping up whenever you need. Lou's birthdays your birthdays and every other special day but today is the last time I get to place a kiss on your lips or get to tell you I love you."

Tess nods "Ok. I love you too. I'll never forget Nick I'll never forget what we have or had."

He approaches her and plants a kiss on her lips "Never?"

She shakes her head "Never."

He smiles "I'll be by your side today."

She nods and smiles. Lou races in, in her beautiful white dress with a cute little ribbon wrapped around it wearing her boots.

Nick smiles "I love you and Louise."

Tess nods. Lou claps her hands "Mummy pretty."

Tess sighs and kisses her daughters cheek "Thank you sweet heart come on."

Tess approaches the girls down stairs Claire smiles Tess sighs "Becky, Kate, Stevie can you please take Lou, Charlotte and Marion outside."

They nod and take the three young ones outside getting the hint Tess wanted alone time with her sisters.

Tess sighs "Am I making the right decision?"

Claire and Jodi look at one another with a smile then back at Tess. Claire sighs "Yes you are Nick would want this he wants to see you happy."

Tess nods "Are you sure the..."

Jodi giggles "Tess you haven't smiled like you do around anybody like you smiled at Nick. Aaron came and that smile was back please marry him."

Tess giggles "Ok let's go."

As a thousand years by Christina peri comes through the speakers Aaron sighs Alex smiles "Nick would want this."

Aaron nods "Yeah."

Firstly Charlotte and Lou walk up the aisle slowly as remembering from practice that you have to walk slowly. Then Stevie does after her was Kate then Becky.

Tess lets out a deep breath as she links arms with her two sisters Claire and Jodi smile and kiss Tess on the cheek "Ready?"

Tess nods knowing that Nick will be watching her today he will be standing at the back of the crowd eye distance away from her supporting her and knowing if this was the wrong decision Nick would have told her. As they walk up the aisle Nick looks at the beautiful woman and smiles knowing that her heart was now in the right hands knowing that Aaron will always love her just like he did.

As she approaches Aaron she smiles and he lifts her veil be smiles back with a sigh. As the ceremony goes on they share their vowels

Aaron: "Tess McLeod you are the most beautiful woman who has bought me happiness, love and she has cared for me and stood by me through the many tough days we have faced. She has made me feel wholesome and human again she has made me feel wanted and made me feel like a reason to live I love you Tess."

Tess smiles

"Aaron you are one of the most caring man I have ever met you are caring, kind hearted and you love me for me you make me laugh the days I don't ever feel like smiling again. You may not be Nick but that's ok because I've learned to love you for you stepping in my life I have learnt to love again without having the fear of getting hurt. I love and appreciate the fact that you will always support me through everything and to hopefully grow old with you and have some children of our own. So Aaron Bryce Hunter this is my vowel to you." He smiles.

Beth smiles "Aaron do you take Tess as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Aaron smiles "I do."

Beth looks at Tess "Do you take Aaron as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Tess sighs and swallows a lump as she sees a man nodding towards her smiling. She smiles as she glances over at the man standing there Nick then back at Aaron "I do."

Bet claps her hands together "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

Aaron leans down to kiss her "I can call you wifey now right?"

Tess shakes her head as he kisses her and pulls away "No not exactly I'll explain later." He nods with a smile.

As they walk back down the aisl linking arms Aaron grits his teeth smiling "What are you explaining?"

Tess smiles waving to people "Nick called me that."

Aaron nods with a smile "I understand beautiful. It's not special if two people call you it." Tess looks at him and nods.

A few months pass as Tess walks into the Drovers kitchen holding Lachlan's and Lou's hand. Claire smiles as she walks through the door. Then sighs Tess giggles as Aaron then walks through the door with two baby capsules "Don't worry we have your niece and nephew not like we were gonna leave them at the hospital."

Claire smiles "Yeah, yeah righteo. Think of a name."

Aaron and Tess smile at one another "Um well we have named our little boy Nicholas Aaron Hunter-McLeod and our little girl Alicia Teresa Hunter-McLeod."

Claire nods "Right."

Tess and Aaron sigh "We named our little boy after Nick and our little girl after Aaron's previous wife we both thought it was a fantastic idea as well as using our names in there as well. We think that our children need a name that means something strong, caring and has a meaning to a person that we have both loved very dearly."

Claire smiles "That's a nice thing to consider."

Alex walks in picking up Alicia "Hey beautiful girl."

Everybody looks at one another and giggles at Alex Lou tugs at Alex's pants he looks down at her "Yeah beautiful?"

She sighs "What about me Alex?"

Alex smiles "You my big girl will always be my one special little girl ok." Tapping her nose she smiles and nods.

Aaron and Tess smile as their young boy and young girl run along.

Nick sighs as he watches over everybody he smiles at the fact his beautiful little girl is growing more and more into her Mummy each day. He smiles at the fact that his beautiful wifey is happy again and to see her smile and be happy makes him smile and be happy. He smiles at the fact how Charlotte is becoming more like her Mother and Aunt each day and the fact she looks after her little brother and sister like a protective big sister who would do anything for them. And he loved the fact that his beautiful wife has had two more beautiful children with the man who she now calls her husband. But knowingly he will always be her husband in her heart and spirit he was happy to know that as well as her always being her wifey as he spoke the end of his vowels to himself a few tears enter his eyes "No sickness will break this bond, until we part in death and join together as one with the land. I love you wifey."


End file.
